Beautiful
by Queen DreamMachine
Summary: He thought that she was just... beautiful.


So there they were.

It was after school and they were sitting on the bench near the stairs in the courtyard.

Alya was updating her blog on a recent attack on Paris where she'd gotten quite a few pictures of Ladybug and Chat Noir in the scene. Just a moment ago she was talking all about the cool things they did.

Nino was there with her, with an arm across her shoulders. He had been listening to her a moment ago ranting about the epidemic.

She was going on and on about the new villan and about how amazing Ladybug was. And Nino listened to her, just because he loved hearing her voice. He didn't even seem to realize when she stopped speaking though.

Only because he was looking at her so intently.

His eyes melted at the sight of her as she excitedly typed away at ger phone. He couldn't seem to look away because he thought that she was just... beautiful.

It all started with her eyes. Her gorgeous hazel eyes. Sometimes they glistned in the sunlight and you could see a hint of gold. As of now, they were of autumn's touch with a tinge of golden dusts and grasses fresh and green. He noticed overtime that he could see how she felt just by looking into her eyes. When she was excited they gleamed and she herself lit up.

Like when people talk about that new superhero Rena Rouge. He thought that next to Ladybug, she was her favourite since she loved to hear people talkig about her.

When she's sad, her eyes droop wearily. This happens when she's stressed bout school work or when she's tired of dealing with her sisters or babysitting. He knows how to deal with this though. Normally he would buy her favourite chocolates. In other times, he would just embrace her. Then he'll be able to see her beautiful smile.

Ah, her smile.

Her smile is a silent secret language that shares trust and emotion. When she smiles, she is simply... perfect. And honestly it could warm the coldest of hearts.

And that's great because she's always smiling when she's around her friends, when she sees Marinette stutter and stumble around Adrien or when she is around her family or playing with Manon. He lives it most of all when he looks at her.

Because she smiles at him in a way he won't be able to stop thinking about her.

Then there's her personality.

Her bravery is impecable. Not even being kidnapped and almost sacradiced by an ancien Egyptiant God can shake her.

She's so confident and adventurous. Like when she dashes into the scene of a fight between an akumatized victim and the super duo fearlessly. Even though he gets intensely worried at times.

And her kindness goes a long way. She helps her friends, family and she helps him get along, just by being close to him.

When she's close to him he gets to hear her laugh. He loves her laugh. It was almost infectious to him since she could always make him smile.

He thought that honestly, he really would do anything for her. Just like the first time he recieved a miraculous. Him being scared out of his mind was the understatement of the century. But of course he couldn't just sit there because he would do anything for her.

Even fight an enourmous, muscular, life-hreatening, akumatized spider.

Just then he noticed her laugh, once again. Marinette texted her. Probably something about Adrien. But his eyes still focused on her.

She shifted a bit whereas her head was now on his chest and he held her closer. Close enough that he could smell her beautiful auburn hair. He took a hand to weave it through her hair.

Sometimes she complained about it but he liked it just the way it was. Just like she was.

He looked down a bit only to see her scrunchig her nose. That happened when she was plotting a scheme to bring Marinette and Adrien closer to eachother and she looked cute doing it.

And he was always thinking about that, about her. Because she was just...

"Beautiful", he said unconciously.

She turbed around so that her eyes could meet hers and she smiled. "What?" she chuckled a bit.

"I was just thinking that you're just so beautiful" Nino replied not turning away from her.

"Really, how so?" Alya finally turned off her phone and put her attention on him.

"Well, it starts with your eyes..."


End file.
